Milo em: Um dia de Barbie
by LAA Producoes
Summary: 50 anos da boneca mais querida do mundo e nossos dourados não podiam deixar de homenageá-la. Conteúdo YAOI.


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não nos pertencem. Créditos aos detentores da marca. Esta fic não tem fins comerciais.

**Atenção:** Esta fic tem conteúdo YAOI, se não gosta, não leia, se não se importa, boas risadas.

**Esclarecimentos das Autoras: **Esta fic está inserida dentro do Universo "Personagem em:..." , criado por mim, Athenas de Áries, que começou com a fic, _Milo em: Um dia de Sorte_. Caso surja alguma dúvida, acho que _Milo em: Um dia de Priscila_ é bem esclarecedor, mas chega de propaganda.

**Capítulo 1: Pré-Produção**

Milo chegou em casa eufórico, o rosto rosado e suado demonstrava que subira os dez andares de escada, correndo. Precisava contar as novidades a Camus, Precisava ver o rosto dele e rir. Sabia que seria difícil convencer o marido, mas tinha noção que, com um pouco de persuasão, conseguiria tudo.

- Camus, querido! Onde está você?

"Camus querido!" ? Quando Milo chegava em casa com essa frase naquela entonação, era sinônimo de encrenca, e das grossas. Camus respirou fundo e saiu da cozinha com todos os seus arsenais de "não" à postos. Tinha certeza absoluta que Milo chegaria com a idéia mais esdrúxula do cimo da terra. A cada dia ele se superava mais.

- Camus, querido! Amor da minha vida, razão da minha existência, ar que eu respiro... Que bom que está em casa. Tenho um monte de novidades para te contar. Venha, sente-se aqui comigo.

Milo puxou um completamente desesperado Camus pela mão, que desequilibrado pelo gesto inesperado, acabou por cair sentado no colo do louro.

- Milo, o que quer que esteja passando pela sua cabeça, a resposta é não, não e não!

Milo sorriu... Camus que o aguardasse.

**-----------------------X X X-----------------------**

O sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte quando o barulho estridente do telefone despertou o casal adormecido. Mu abriu os olhos lentamente, amaldiçoando o ser infeliz que ousara interromper o descanso vespertino tão merecido. Olhou o identificador de chamadas cujo nome piscava, Milo. Só podia ser problema. Atendeu com voz ainda sonolenta.

- O que foi agora Milo?

- Credo, Mu, quanto mau-humor! Estou ligando para lembrar a você da festa de lançamento da campanha publicitária da Raibow Fun hoje.

- HOJE????

O esquecimento fizera com que atendesse aquela ligação e agora pusera-se em maus lençóis. Já tinha arquitetado um bom plano de fuga daquela festa, mas agora não tinha mais desculpas plausíveis disponíveis.

- Claro que é hoje e desculpas esfarrapadas como clientes presos, bebês que resolveram nascer fora da época, carro soterrado em dejetos humanos e coisas afim, não serão aceitas.

- Mas Milo, sabe muito bem que essas coisas acontecem.

- E sei muito bem o quanto você e Shaka detestam esse tipo de festa, mas é importante de mais para mim. E... afinal de contas, vocês são meus amigos e gays, oras! Receberam as fantasias, não?

- Ta bom Milo... nós iremos! Recebemos as fantasias sim. Nos vemos à noite.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo centenas de agradecimentos conseguiu desligar telefone. O sol já se recolhera totalmente. Precisava acordar Shaka. A "produção" para a tal festa com as roupas enviadas por Milo exigiria um pouco mais de tempo que o normal, e mais tempo ainda levaria para convencer o namorado.

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

Kanon aplicava uma pequena injeção no delicado filhote de felino que estava sob seus cuidados quando o telefone tocou. O barulho irritante do toque do aparelho não foi suficiente para que se desconcentrasse. Terminou calmamente e acomodou o bichinho na gaiola antes de atender ao toque.

- Clinica Veterinária Dr. Kanon...

- Kanon querido...

- Não Milo, pela milionésima vez não! Nós não iremos colocar as fantasias que nos mandou nem amarrados.

- Que pena Kanon, mas, por favor, avise ao Saga que a foto dos dois naquela festa do Baco do ano passado vestidos de Bananas de Pijama, sem querer vai cair nas mãos de uns "paparazzi"...

- Você não faria isto com os amigos...

- Claro que não faria, mas acidentes acontecem.

- Que horas você virá nos buscar, Milo?

- Fico tão feliz que tenha decidido ir. Estarei na porta da sua casa às 22:30hs, ainda temos de buscar Mu e Shaka, Shura, Aioria e Aioros, Dite e Mask...

- Espera... o espanhol vai?

- Claro!

- De fantasia?

- Lógico!

- Não perco essa festa por nada nesse mundo! Até mais tarde, Milo!

- Até mais.

Kanon desligou o telefone e começou a rir. Por mais pervertida que sua mente fosse não conseguia imaginar o espanhol com uma das fantasias selecionadas por Milo.

**--------------------x --------------------**

O carro de som estacionado na porta de seu edifício tocava a mesma música irritante sem parar, em um volume igualmente irritante, entretanto, dentro dos limites legais para o local e horário. Shura cogitou jogar um balde de água pela janela, mas descobriu que os amaldiçoados cones propagadores de irritação estavam protegidos desse tipo de estratagema. Bufou mais uma vez resignado, tentando ler alguma coisa, mas era impossível concentrar-se em Platão com aquela musiquinha idiota a ecoar por todo o ambiente.

O visor do celular mostrava uma mensagem de Milo, pensou em ignorar o amigo maluco, mas resolveu ler.

_Está gostando da música? Aguardo confirmação de comparecimento. Bjs. Milo_

Ele não tinha feito isso! Ia matar o Milo! Esquartejá-lo, fatiá-lo, servir os olhos aos abutres. Os vizinhos chegavam às janelas tentando entender o que aquele carro de som idiota estava fazendo ali parado. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

"Querida vizinhança, este carro de som é uma pequena homenagem de Shura para todos os seus amados vizinhos." E mais uma vez a musiquinha, que se repetia e repetia incessantemente. Outra mensagem no celular de Shura.

_Aguardo confirmação. Beijinhos, chiquito! Milo_

Não se passaram muitos minutos e a mãe de Shura já tinha sido lembrada algumas dezenas de vezes, seu interfone não parava de tocar e alguns mais exaltados já batiam em sua porta. Ele precisava parar com aquilo. Conhecia bem o amigo e, se realmente confirmasse a sua presença e por ventura não aparecesse, era melhor mudar de continente, pois a sua existência seria atormentada para todo o sempre. Olhou mais uma vez para a fantasia de "Barbie Espanhola", esticada sobre o sofá...

- Madrecita, me perdoe, mas é para a manutenção da paz mundial. – pegou o celular resignado.

**----------------- X -----------------**

- Que tal estou?

Ele caminhava em passos curtos, a longa saia colada nas pernas dificultava seus movimentos. Chegou perto de Máscara da Morte, que estava sentado lendo seu sagrado jornal e fumando um cachimbo na sua poltrona de couro.

- Amore, ainda não escureceu e essa festa só começa tarde, que diabos está fazendo com isso?

- Poxa... Já são quase seis horas! Ainda tenho que arrumar o cabelo, fazer minha maquiagem, as unhas... Se não começar agora não vai dar tempo!

- E por acaso você acha que vai na festa usando _isso_?

- Claro que sim! Alias, AMEI! O Miluxinho teve muito bom gosto na escolha da minha fantasia, ficou _ma-ra-vi-lho-sa_! Vou causar horrores hoje!

- Sem chance! Com essa roupa não vai!

- Tudo bem então, posso ir com a sua e você usa a minha, que tal?

- Quanto o Milo te pagou pra tentar me convencer a passar por este papel ridículo?

**----------------- X -----------------**

Milo estava esfuziante em sua melhor produção "Milo, a Deusa Barbie". Um constrangido Camus tentava a todo custo estabilizar-se sobre um sapato de salto alto e finíssimo... Pela primeira vez na vida usava roupas "de mulher" ou seria melhor dizer de biba tresloucada e conseguia entender agora o quanto o namorado sentira-se mal na sua primeira experiência como "drag queen". Ainda agradecia aos céus por ter conseguido trocar a Barbie Cancan pela Barbie Francesa, mais sóbria. Ainda assim estava se sentindo ridículo!

- Camus!!!!!

O berro histérico de Milo o tirara de seus devaneios e acabara com seu parco equilíbrio. Camus apoiou-se sobre a muralha que fazia a segurança da portaria. O homem o amparou e olhou-o displicentemente, mas ao reconhecê-lo seus olhos se arregalaram.

- VOCÊ!!!!! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A muralha era ninguém menos que Aldebaran, o engenheiro que dividia com Camus a responsabilidade pela construção do novo shopping da cidade.

- Eu esperava ver qualquer pessoa aqui, menos você! – falaram novamente juntos.

- Meu irmão é o dono desta espelunca e, por causa do meu tamanho e experiência na área de segurança, me implorou que coordenasse a segurança dessa festa "especialíssima" e cá estou eu.

- Pois o meu marido é o responsável pela campanha publicitária dessa boate e me convenceu a usar isto. – aponta para a própria roupa com semblante desdenhoso.

- Que você era casado com um homem eu já sabia, mas nunca imaginei vê-lo assim tão.. tão...

- Bicha louca...

- Eu ia dizer produzido, mas enfim...

Milo continuava a acenar loucamente, a capa da fantasia de Barbie Deusa da Beleza, parecia uma asa. Daquele jeito ele sairia voando a qualquer momento. Camus gostaria de enfiar-se no primeiro buraco escuro e solitário que encontrasse, devidamente acompanhado pelo som calmante de Chopin.

- Acho que aquela bicha ali te chama, meu amigo.

- "Aquela" ali, é o meu marido na melhor produção Deusa Barbie do ano. Foi ele que arquitetou a campanha publicitária dessa rede de boates. Em geral ele é um homem normal, salvo quando seu trabalho o transforma em coisas que até os Deuses duvidam.

- Deve ser divertido.

- Eu tenho cá minhas dúvidas... Mas deixe-me ver o que ele quer antes que voe um sapato na minha testa como aconteceu da outra vez.

Camus despediu-se de Aldebaran tentando continuar a se equilibrar sobre os saltos. Devia ter treinado mais, mas achou que era simples como andar de mocassins italianos. Estúpido, era isso que era. Ou melhor, estúpido e apaixonado. Mas enfim, o que fazer? Depois de mais alguns tropeções, finalmente conseguiu alcançar Milo.

- O que o faz quase levantar vôo com esse treco de gosto duvidoso?

- Toda essa produção é de gosto duvidoso, mas relaxe, eu queria te dar uma boa notícia. Nossa mesa VIP está pronta, é reservada em uma plataforma discreta e longe dessa confusão.

Camus não se conteve e beijou Milo. Essa foi, de longe, a melhor notícia que recebera. Milo sorriu. Seu ruivo maravilhoso estava entrando no clima e começava a liberar o seu lado mais "alegre". Entraram no recinto escuro e esfumaçado da boate, sendo recebidos por uma Barbie borboletinha e encaminhados para a mesa.

Toda o local estava decorada com motivos ligados a boneca que era a homenageada da noite. Nos telões estavam sendo exibidos diversos trechos de filmes, também protagonizados pela grande estrela. A festa era reservada a convidados e todos eles receberam em casa suas fantasias.

- Milo, você não iria buscar nossos amigos?

- Relaxe Camus, eu já providenciei o transporte de todos, eles devem estar chegando logo, logo...

Camus respirou fundo, pelo tom de voz e o olhar do namorado, podia deduzir que os amigos estavam metidos em uma encrenca. E das feias!

**----------------x------------------**

A buzina frenética fez com que Misty corresse equilibrando-se no salto alto de uma forma que dava inveja a qualquer modelo, ficou petrificado e sentiu fogos explodirem em seu interior tamanha felicidade ao ver aquele carro L-I-N-D-O parado na frente da sua casa, claro que não se comparava ao Misty Móvel, mas também era um luxo!

Era um ônibus pintado com todas as cores do arco-íris, bancos de pelúcia pink e auto falantes que tocavam as mais bregas músicas gays de todos os tempos – as preferidas de Misty, é claro. - Tinha neon nas mais variadas cores por toda sua extensão, isso incluía até as calotas das rodas.

E só então percebeu que o motorista estava parado de pé ao lado da porta: Um rapaz moreno, não muito forte, um corpo muito bem trabalhado. Tinha cabelos escuros arrepiados e usava apenas uma sunguinha de couro preto, um coturno e gravata borboleta, também segurava um quepe de motorista debaixo do braço.

- Misty, certo?

Checava a lista dos convidados e marcava o nome com uma caneta rosa de plumas coloridas na ponta, quando viu aquela versão cafonérrima de Barbie Rainbow se aproximar. Seria uma fantasia de fada pink, se não fosse por alguns detalhes na parte superior do vestido, asas e meias nas cores do arco-íris, aquilo era ridículo demais para uma pessoa só e por um momento ponderou que aquela roupa que o fizeram vestir como motorista não era de todo mal.

- Euzinha! - Respondeu serelepe e saltitante enquanto entrava no ônibus não sem antes dar uma enorme secada no motorista – Uauuuuuuu! Miluxinho caprichou mesmo, isso aqui tá um luuuuuxo! É amigo dele também bofe?

- Não, nem o conheço - _"E não faço questão de conhecer se for mais uma bicha afetada como você"_, completou em pensamentos, respondendo mal humorado.

- Hiiii... Já vi que você é mais um daqueles chatos, mas é lindoooo, então trataremos de dar um jeito em você também!

O motorista limitou-se a um resmungão e pediu que Misty não conversasse enquanto ele dirigia, isso não quer dizer que aquela coisa escalafobética ficou quieta, ele fazia questão de cantar alto e dançar todas as músicas que tocavam, desfilando pelo corredor veículo e acenando para as pessoas que passavam na rua, já que as luzes coloridas ali dentro e o próprio veículo, chamavam a atenção de qualquer um.

"_Puta que pariu... vou matar o Shun! Se ele não tivesse ficado a noite inteira com a June em uma ligação internacional eu não precisaria aceitar esse tipo de trabalho"._ Pensou Ikki enquanto dirigia.

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

- QUE ARRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Você está um divinooooooo nessa roupa!

Misty delirava freneticamente ao ver Aioria subir no ônibus com sua fantasia. Salto alto, meia calça tigrada cinza, um collant de couro preto que de tão justo parecia que era a pele do rapaz ornamentado por um tutu preto no peito, uma enorme cauda de pelúcia, coleira também em couro preto e as orelhinhas que davam todo charme, é claro!

Aioros que também estava fantasiado, mas não tão ridículo quanto aqueles dois, caiu na gargalhada, realmente a mente de Milo era fértil demais, quando ele pensava que seria impossível alguém estar mais ridículo que o irmão, aparece Misty para quebrar aquela teoria...

- E você bofe, que Barbie cafona é essa? Onde tá o rosa? As plumas? O glitter? Lantejoulas? Que coisa mais sem cor!

- Barbie Grega, e eu que reclamei da fantasia, agora vejo que não foi de todo mal, quando vi a do Aioria achei que era apenas o Milo querendo sacanear, mas agora...

Caiu na gargalhada outra vez olhando para a cara daquela biba com uma opinião sobre "cafona" bem diferente da sua... e do resto da humanidade!

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

Shaka estava sentando, assistindo com um sorriso irônico a briga de Mu com sua fantasia de Barbie Imperatriz Dourada. Metros e metros de tecido em um intrincado quimono. Era sem sombra de dúvidas uma fantasia belíssima; para destaque de carro alegórico de escola de samba!

- Não é possível! Como o Milo manda uma fantasia dessas e não manda o manual de instruções.

- Que isso querido... ela é tão linda.

- Shaka, eu não sei o que é pior, quando você é irônico ou mal-humorado. De qualquer forma as duas maneiras são irritantes. Em vez de ficar assistindo e se regojizando com a minha falta de habilidade, que tal me ajudar?

- Ajudar você? E perder este espetáculo? Sem chance!

Mu desistiu de discutir com o namorado. Quando ele empacava não havia Deus que pudesse tirá-lo de onde estava. Já fizera muito conseguido que ele vestisse a fantasia de Barbie Indiana, mais que isso comprometeria a sua alma por centenas de reencarnações.

Depois de uma guerra titânica conseguiu aprontar-se. Olhando o resultado no espelho teve de admitir que o amigo tivera bom gosto. Apesar de exótica a fantasia era muito bonita. Agradeceu aos céus por estarem próximos do Carnaval, o mico de sair vestido daquela forma seria menor. Mentiu para si mesmo, tentando se fazer acreditar que iria para um baile pré-carnavalesco.

Não se passou muito tempo e todas as ilusões de Mu caíram por terra. Um som desagradavelmente alto e completamente "gay" pôde ser ouvido. No mesmo instante o celular de Mu recebeu a mensagem.

"O transporte encontra-se em sua porta, favor descer."

- Mu, essa mensagem e essa música foram coincidência? Diz pra mim que foram!

- Infelizmente não posso dizer isso, Shaka. A mensagem e a música estão intrinsecamente ligadas. O que você está ouvindo é a nossa "carona" se anunciando. Vamos antes que tenhamos que nos mudar para as colinas mais desertas do Tibete.

Ao chegar à portaria do prédio, Mu e Shaka tiveram vontade de sair correndo, mas uma misteriosa Barbie Mulher-Gato gritou seus nomes com uma estranha, e irada, voz máscula.

- MU E SHAKA! AQUI DENTRO E AGORA! NÃO PENSEM EM FUGIR!.

Junto à voz, risadas histéricas e um motorista semi-nu. E isso era só o começo...

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

- Sacanagem isso! Por que estamos todos com essas roupas ridículas e ele tá usando... aquilo?

Aioria protestava enfurecido, ao ver Máscara sair de sua casa usando uma roupa de pirata, carregando um sorridente e empolgado Afrodite em seus braços.

- Querida... não te entendo... seu irmão e ele estão tão... tão... sem graça! Você está glamourosa e ainda reclama?! Quer trocar comigo?

Aioria olhou bem para aquela borboleta cor-de-rosa e preferiu se calar. Logo Afrodite corria (ou pelo menos tentava, já que sua roupa prendia bastante as pernas) pelo ônibus, seguido pelo namorado aflito.

Misty, ao ver Afrodite de perto, ficou revoltado. Quem aquela biba pensava que era pra estar tão... Linda? Usava uma roupa de Barbie Sereia, toda branca com detalhes prateados. Uma longa saia justa nas pernas e um enorme babado cobrindo os pés, dava a idéia de uma cauda. Estava com a barriga de fora e um top tomara-que-caia cobria-lhe os seios (mesmo que não os tivesse). Os cabelos escovados e com adornos da fantasia, maquiagem impecável. Realmente Afrodite estava... Divina!

- Humpf... Não sabe andar com salto agulha? Precisa ser carregada no colo por esse pescador troglodita? - Provocou a borboleta colorida.

- E sujar minha roupinha L-I-N-D-A nessa rua imunda? Nem pensar! Meu Capitão Gancho está aqui pra isso! - Afrodite olhou torto para aquela criatura baixo nível que ousava desafiá-lo.

- Pô, Máscara! Cade sua roupa de Barbie?

- Estou com ela, Barbie Pirata... Milo não seria louco de me mandar algo que destruísse minha reputação.

Sem dúvidas, pelo olhar maníaco com que respondeu a Aioria, Milo não seria mesmo louco de dar algo mais feminino para Máscara.

- E além disso, o que mais combinaria com uma Barbie Sereia tão perfeita quanto eu?

- Uma. Barbie Cher?

- Repete se for macho!

- Ui! Macho? Aqui? Onde? Fala agora... uiiii! - Respondeu Aioria, de um jeito que os outros não entenderam se ele estava apenas brincando ou estava realmente com medo das ameaças que recebera!

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

O próximo da lista era um pobre espanhol. Shura, depois do atentado _sonoro_ ao pudor que estacionara na porta da sua casa, resignara-se e se arrumara da melhor maneira possível dentro daquela coisa pseudo flamenca. Os babados daquele vestido eram horripilantes na sua modesta opinião, mas nada podia prepará-lo para sua "condução".

Quando a _ode_ ao mau gosto sobre rodas estacionou na sua porta, Shura descobriu a grande verdade da máxima _"para toda alternativa ruim sempre existe uma pior"_. Desceu os degraus que levavam ao inferno purpurinado com semblante de um condenado ao cadafalso.

- Shura? – o motorista perguntou solícito tentando a todo custo conter o riso perante a carranca do convidado.

- Está vendo mais alguém ridículo aqui?

Ikki apenas apontou para dentro do micro ônibus.

- Garanto a você que não é dos piores.

Shura ignorou o comentário do motorista. Já bastava Milo, o empregado dele o "gastando" também era demais. Entrou rapidamente tentando minimizar o tempo de parada daquela aberração em sua porta. O choque que levou ao ver os demais convidados quase o fez descer e sair correndo.

- Shura, bem vindo ao transporte para outra dimensão.

- Shaka, até você?

- Pelo visto nenhum de nós passou impune.

- Saga e Kanon?

- São os próximos.

Shura sentou-se mais desanimado, como se isso fosse possível. Vira Aioros e Aiória sentados ao fundo Máscara conversava com Mu, enquanto Afrodite e Misty dançavam freneticamente as canções gays mais bregas de todos os tempos. Mas ainda não se sentia suficientemente confortável, se é que iria se sentir algum dia.

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

Kanon conseguira que seu estagiário tomasse conta da clínica e fora buscar o irmão nos estúdios do canal televisivo onde o gêmeo apresentava o telejornal noturno.

- Saga querido irmão, temos 15 minutos para nos arrumar. Já recebi uma mensagem do Milo avisando que nossa carona chegará dentro de aproximadamente 30 minutos.

- Kanon, credo, você está parecendo o rádio relógio! Se nos atrasarmos, eles que esperem!

O veterinário resolveu manter para si suas desconfianças, mas algo o dizia que quanto menos fizesse os amigos esperarem diante de sua casa, mais saudável seria para manter a sanidade mental de todos. Entrou em casa como um raio e tomou uma ducha em, cronometrados, 4min e 27 seg. Agradeceu aos céus pela fantasia não oferecer fatores complicadores. Aplicou a maquiagem e escovou os longos cabelos negros. Estava completamente arrumado quando o irmão saiu do banho. Nesse exato instante o celular acusou o recebimento de uma mensagem.

"Sua carona se encontra a duas quadras e chegando. Espero que estejam prontos, pois ela vai esperá-los!"

Os piores pesadelos de Kanon se confirmaram ao ver o carro alegórico de escola de terceira que encostava na porta de sua casa, e chamava por seus nomes através de um potente sistema de som.

- Saga, se você não estiver pronto em 10 segundos eu juro por todos os Deuses que irei te matar com requintes de crueldade.

**-----------------------X -----------------------**

**Escritório LAA Produções**

Quero agradecer imensamente a minha querida e amada **Lhu-Chan** por aceitar dividir comigo a loucura de escrever essa história, aproveitando alguns ganchos, mas principalmente o aniversário de 50 anos da boneca mais querida do mundo.

Agradecimentos especiais a **Áries** **Sin** por ter nos aturado e dado algumas sugestões e outro grande agradecimento a **Litha-Chan** por ter betado este capítulo em tempo Record.

E se alguém ficou curioso para ver as lindas fantasias que nosso querido Milo sacan... digo, presenteou seus amigos queridos... No nosso perfil você pode encontrar uma imagem com elas!

**Palavras da Beta:**

_*Litha rindo até dizer chega com a crueldade típica de duas arianas* Olha, qualquer dia, de alguma forma, eles vão se vingar, nem que seja em sonhos._

_Quero saber o que mais vai acontecer. Porque de fato. Você não valem uma moedinha de 1cents de drakma. =P_

_Well, Só alterei umas duas a três palavrinhas que estavam em repetição e me segurei ao máximo em relação a sua adorável mania lusitana Lu hauhau. Deixei em pink as que mudei. Afinal, sabia, sabia e estranha, estranha em curto espaço ficou que nem trava língua XD *apanha*_

_Bjinss da Li_


End file.
